Why Me!
by Millzie2001
Summary: Rainbow Dash and her friends are heading over to Manehatten to see the Wonderbolts for her birthday! But there's more to this surprise trip than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Pinkie yelled into Rainbow Dash's ear as the prismatic pony was sleeping in her rightful throne.

"AHHH!" Dash shot up, "What the hay?!"

Pinkie giggled. "Sorry, Dashie! But I wanted to talk to you about a very important thing about a very important day to so we can celebrate that very important day with all the very important ponies in your very important life!"

Dash gave the pink party pony a confused look. Pinkie giggled once again. "Your birthday party silly!" Dash rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof. "Oh yeah, that thing. Look, Pinkie, you don't have to do anything way special. You threw me the best birthday party last year, there's no way you could top that!"

Pinkie laughed as if she was told the funniest joke in Equestria. "That's funny, Dashie! Since when do I NOT top my last party?! You should know me better by now!" Dash rolled her eyes as she finally sat up.

"Fine, so what do you have planned?"

"You have to follow me on that one! I can't tell you, but you're going to LOVE IT!"

Dash thought of what her best friend meant, but shrugged it off and followed Pinkie.

* * *

The two ponies went inside Sweet Apple Acres, where they saw the rest of their beloved friends. "Hey girls, what's going on?"

Rarity walked over to Dash as she began explaining the reason they were all gathered here. "Well, you see, darling. I explained to the girls about what happened the last time you were with the Wonderbolts."

Dash folded her ears back as she recalled that moment just a month before. Yes, she was proven innocent and forgave the Wonderbolts, but it still stung her that they thought she sent the captain to a dangerous part of Equestria just so she could fly with them for one show. Her thoughts were interrupted as Twilight spoke up.

"And knowing you probably want to start over with some of the Wonderbolts, We got you VIP tickets to the Manehatten show!"

Dash's eyes beamed up as she heard the news. "Wait, VIP tickets? To Manehatten?!"

Applejack smiled as she answered her friend. "You better believe it! And we're going to!"

Dash was even more excited than before, if that's even possible. "But the Manehatten show is one of their biggest and most expensive shows, how'd you get SIX tickets?"

"The Wonderbolts thought they owed you an apology for the whole incident, so they invited all of us to see the show and talk with them afterwards." Fluttershy said.

Dash then pulled them all in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

They all laughed as they all shared a group hug. This was going to be awesome!

* * *

The Mane 6 were all at the train station with their bags packed and tickets secured. As Dash looked in the direction from where the train would be arriving from, she began to think about the events regarding that night of the show, that she never spoke of to anyone.

 _"Soarin, I thought you trusted me! Why did you accuse me like that? Did you honestly think I would do that?!" yelled Dash. She and Soarin were in her room, arguing about the incident that happened just this afternoon._

 _"What was I supposed to believe, Dash? I didn't want to think that you did it, but you were the only pony I could think of that could've done this! And I wasn't the only one you know!"_

 _Dash rolled her eyes at Soarin. "So you automatically assume I would've sent Spitfire away just to fly with you guys? Do you not hear how ridiculous that sounds?"_

 _"I know it's ridiculous but anypony can just do something crazy like that!"_

 _"But we're best friends, Soarin! BEST FRIENDS! Do you know what that means? It means you defend me and I defend you!"_

 _"Then I guess we're not best friends!"_

 _"Fine!"_

 _"Fine!"_

Dash cringed at that moment, the last thing she ever said to Soarin. Rarity looked over at Dash as her best friend had a worried face.

"Rainbow darling, are you okay? You seem to be unhappy about something."

Dash looked over at Rarity. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Rarity looked confused as Dash answered. "About what?"

Dash sighed before she answered. "Soarin and I got into a huge fight the night of the show. Now that I'm thinking about it, I realize he'll want to talk to me."

"Then the ship isn't having a smooth sail." Rarity said, shaking her head. Dash perked her head up and stared at her fashionista friend. "Wait, WHAT?!"

Rarity scoffed and waved her hoof in the air. "It's so obvious you two have chemistry! You didn't flip out on any other pony who accused you."

"Well it's different."

"How so? Because you like like him?"  
"Uh..."

Rarity stared Dash square in the eyes. "Yes?"

"So what if I do?" Dash said, only to the volume where Rarity could hear it.

Rarity then squealed in delight. "I KNEW IT!"

Dash covered Rarity's mouth. "Shush! Don't tell anyone! It's bad enough that I told you!"

Rarity removed her cyan friend's hoof as the train began to approach.

"Fine, but you MUST give me details while we are on the train!"

"Fine..."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Welcome to "Why Me?!"! This is pretty old and is originally on fimfiction and Quotev. I am however currently working on its sequel!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

As they all boarded the train, each started to talk about different things. Twilight and Applejack were talking about the Wonderbolts, Fluttershy and Pinkie were talking about Manehatten in general, and in the other cabin, Dash and Rarity were talking about Soarin.

"Please tell me more! When did you start to like him? Why did you keep it a secret? Do you still like him? Do you think he likes you too?!"

Dash rolled her eyes as her friend kept pouring out questions. "Okay, I'll tell you, but please PLEASE don't tell the others, OR HIM! I do NOT want him to know!"

Rarity did the Pinkie Promise gesture as a response. Dash then began to tell her everything she wanted to know.

"I guess it started around Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding."

Rarity gasped at her rainbow-maned friend's response. "That long? Why didn't you tell us? You must've been so stressed out over this."

"I was," Dash admitted, "but I didn't want to tell you girls because you would probably just keep asking me questions about him or teasing me about it."

Rarity put her hoof on Dash's shoulder to comfort her. "Rainbow, you should've just told us in the first place, yes we may ask many questions, and I can't guarantee that Applejack wouldn't tease you about it for a moment, but we would still be there for you whenever you needed it."

Dash smiled as Rarity spoke. Yes, she was still expecting Rarity to flip out the next time she saw Dash and Soarin together, but she was actually being calm about it.

"Now you must tell me if you still like Soarin, and if he likes you too!"

Dash looked away and blushed as she answered. "Yeah, I still like him, a lot." Her ears folded back and she suddenly had a sad face as she looked at the ground. "I doubt he likes me back, though."

"WHO LIKES YOU BACK? WAIT, YOU LIKE SOMEPONY?! WHO? WHO? WHO?!" screamed Pinkie as she popped up behind Dash and Rarity.

"Pinkie! I don't like anypony! W-Well, not like t-that!" Rainbow stuttered. Rarity looked at Dash with the same look the teachers give their students when they are talking. Rainbow saw this for it was the only way to get some of the stress off her chest, and she took a deep breath.

"I like Soarin, as in I have a crush on him."

"WHAT?" said the others as they walked in. "You actually have a crush on Soarin, as in the Wonderbolt?" asked Applejack.

"You're the last pony I would expect to like somepony, especially Soarin." said Fluttershy.

"I SHIP IT SO BADLY!" yelled Pinkie.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you! Does he like you back?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow shook her head sadly. "I doubt it."

"Darling, whatever do you mean you doubt it?"

"Look at me! I'm not the type of pony that someone would have a crush on!"

"Rainbow, there is a lot to like about you! And I am not just saying that because you're my best friend! You're sporty, funny, awesome, and the fastest flyer in Equestria!" said Twilight.

The others agreed, which made Dash feel a little better. As the night and darkness set into place, The Mane 6 talked about Manehatten. Yes, they have been there quite a few times together, and yes they have seen the Wonderbolts, but they have never been in Manehatten to see the Wonderbolts. Rainbow thought about what to say if she were to see Soarin, the only Wonderbolt she was mad at when she left Canterlot. Would it be awkward between them? Had Soarin forgotten about the fight they had that night? Would Soarin ignore her? Is he feeling the same way she is right this minute? Could there actually be a future between them?

' _I don't know_ ', Rainbow thought. She look out of the window watching everything fly by as they were still making their way to Manehatten. Applejack turned around to see Dash looking out the window thinking.

She walked over to her prismatic friend and sat across from her. "You okay there, Sugarcube? You've been quiet for a little while." Dash sighed as she turned to Applejack.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know."

"What are you thinking about? Soarin?" asked Applejack, in a surprisingly comforting tone.

"Yeah." Dash admitted. "I have no idea what's going to happen if we bump into each other."

"I hear ya, but I'm sure if there is still some tension between you two it'll all work out in the end."

Dash shrugged. "What if he never forgave me? Not only would I'd be stuck with this feeling for him, but I would be stuck with it when I know he hates me."

"Now, Rainbow, you know that isn't true! You never know, Soarin may be thinking the same thing as you! Please promise me that you'll talk to him as soon as you can, try to start over with him."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." said Rainbow as she did the gesture.

"Good." Applejack said as she yawned. "Now I'm going to hit the hay, see you girls tomorrow!"

After that, each one went to their rooms to sleep, all except Rainbow. She thought long and hard about what to say to Soarin. She rarely ever had to start over with somepony. Rainbow thought for a few minutes more before she finally went to her cabin to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the train had reached the Manehatten station, and each passenger got off and on the train. The Mane 6 began to walk into the city, admiring it once again, as they had done when they first came here during Fashion Week. They had finally reached their hotel, and went inside their room. It was larger than the rooms below them, with three bedrooms with two beds inside, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a great view of Manehatten. Each one of the girls claimed their beds as they put their luggage on them.

After finishing packing, they thought of what to do in the glorious city.

"I'm actually hungry, can we just get something to eat?" complained Rainbow as her stomach growled.

"I saw a very nice restaurant just a few blocks away from here when Applejack and I were here. We could go there!" Rarity said.

They all decided on that and arrived at the ABC Kitchen, which was very nice and clean. After the girls had ordered, Rainbow left to use the restroom, when she bumped into a very light blue coated stallion.

"Rainbow?"

"Soarin?"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" asked Rainbow as she looked at Soarin.

"I stopped by to eat before I went to go practice. Listen Rainbow I need to talk to you about what happened that night when we were arguing." said Soarin.

Rainbow kept a normal face on, but inside she was trembling. He wanted to talk to her about the last time they talked to each other, the last time they were close.

Rainbow thought. Maybe she should talk to Soarin, but she was still mad at him. But was she? Dash looked towards the ground.

"I don't know, Soarin. You told me you trusted me from the minute we met, but then… you know the story."

Soarin was afraid of this. He wanted to start over with Rainbow, he wanted to go back to how they were, the best of best friends. "But Rainbow, I know I screwed up. Just let me talk to you-"

"I didn't come here to live in a soap opera. It's bad enough we're going to see each other all of tomorrow." Rainbow cut Soarin off.

"Dash, please." Soarin begged.

"Look, we'll talk tomorrow after the show, but if it becomes another dramatic fight, don't think I'll forgive you."

Soarin was relieved, Rainbow was going to let him talk to her, it was all he wanted to do.

Rainbow turned around to see her friends talking. "I gotta go."

Soarin smiled faintly. "Okay. Talk to you tomorrow?"

Rainbow put on a smile. "Yeah."

As she turned to walk back to her table, the smile turned into a frown almost immediately. She wanted to fix everything as well, if she hasn't made that clear, but something tugged on her heart, as if Celestia's sun was blocked by clouds. She sat down as she reached the table, but didn't speak.

Twilight was the first to notice the negative energy coming from her most loyal friend.

"Rainbow? Are you okay?"

Rainbow perked her head up and nodded as if nothing happened. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Applejack examined Dash's behavior. "You're acting different all of a sudden."

Dash rolled her eyes as she looked at her country friend. "I said I'm fine."

The rest of their time, it was quiet. They all knew what was troubling Rainbow, they actually saw the two talking.

As they finally arrived back at the hotel, each of the Mane 6 began to break the silence, all except for Dash. Twilight walked over and sat next to her prismatic friend.

"We know what's wrong."

Dash looked at Twilight. "You do?"

"It's about Soarin, isn't it? We saw you two talking."

"Y-Yeah. Soarin wants to talk about the whole thing with me and try to get back on the same page, but…" Rainbow trailed off.

"But what?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow sighed. "I don't know. I don't want another huge fight between us. I sound so different don't I?"

Rarity, who was listening in on their conversation, spoke up. "Darling, you are just worried. Being worried can make you act differently than usual. It may not help that you like Soarin either."

Rainbow sighed. "All this love and worrying is making me exhausted. I'm heading off to bed! Night!"

"Night!" the others said in unison.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
